Colección de simplezas y derivados
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Colección de cuando se me ocurre hacer algo que nada que ver con la vida en general (o que no se merecen su propia publicación) y quiero colgarlo en 1) Taiorato versión Devuélveme a mi chica de Hombres G.


Estoy muy simple hoy. Al borde del abismo emocional... y además me gusta esta canción.

Disculpen el OoC, es mas orientado a la canción que al fandom XD

Dedicados a todas las absurdas outthere.

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, nunca.

* * *

 **Devuélveme a mi chica**

Era un callejón oscuro. Me tapo la cara con la capucha de mi sudadera azul. Veo de lado a lado, asegurándome que nadie me siga, que nadie me note, que nadie se diese cuenta. Desde las sombras una voz me pide la contraseña establecida para entregarme el material que había venido a comprar:

— _Pica-pica._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Por el parque la veo pasar y cuando se besan lo paso fatal…

Koushiro se cubre la cara con las manos mientras yo me hundo en mi asiento.

—¿Has vuelto a seguirlos?

—No, estaba en el parque de casualidad —me mira con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¡es un país libre! El caso es que no resultó nuestro último plan…

—…tu último plan…

—…de quemarle su jersey amarillo, no funcionó. ¡El muy pijo se ha comprado cinco o seis más y de colores varios y cuello "v"!

Koushiro me gira los ojos, hace una rabieta interna y cierra su laptop de golpe. Puedo escuchar los engranes de su cabeza girando, la maquina funcionando, el brillo malvado en sus pupilas oscuras…

—Sora se ha ido con Ishida por el carro, es más que claro.

—Mi Sora no es una interesada… Fue ese marica desgraciado que la confundió un poco, pero ella volverá conmigo, volverá algún día.

—Ajá. Entonces, yo opino que debes destruirle el coche —sentenció. Me quedé de una pieza, Koushiro me miraba seriamente—. Además, podrías tumbar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: te vengas de él y Sora vuelve a tu lado.

Sopeso la opción, es tentadora. Sí, quiero destrozarle el Ford fiesta blanco en el que saca a pasear a mi pelirroja. Ella es lo que más he querido en el mundo y me la quitó. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no puedo seguir viéndoles pasar, viéndoles besarse… además me está quitando mucho tiempo aquello de estarles siguiendo.

Sin embargo… siento que no es suficiente.

—Conozco ese brillo malvado en tus ojos, Taichi.

—Por algo somos amigos, mi querido Izzy. ¿Recuerdas a tu amigo del club de química?

.

.

.

El muy pijo de Yamato Ishida se cree un _rockstar_ en ascenso. Sí, vale, ha tenido varios conciertos en la ciudad y están grabando un álbum… ¡¿y qué?! Yo gané la liga junior de soccer tres años consecutivos.

—¡Tres años consecutivos!

—Vale, me lo traes a las once en punto— Ken Ichijouji deja caer las llaves de su auto en mis palmas—. En la cajuela encontraras todo lo necesario.

Asiento, lo abrazo y salgo corriendo del apartamento. Llevo la mente corriendo tan de prisa que me he olvidado del elevador y bajé los diez pisos por las escaleras. Estoy morado al momento que llego al garaje y encuentro el automóvil de Ken. Es perfecto para una noche de crimen: negro, vidrios entintados, y veloz como gacela. Presionó el botón que abre el compartimiento de atrás y descubro el equipamiento: cuerdas, bates de madera, una palanca de metal, un ladrillo, un aspersor y una bolsa de harina. No puedo evitar reírme, me río como no lo había hecho en semanas, mi risa resuena por todo el garaje y así, riéndome, enciendo el auto y salgo hacía donde la banda de Ishida está tocando en ese momento.

En el camino me llega un texto, es Koushiro, que me dice que ha arreglado todo para que pase por el último ingrediente de mi receta.

«La palabra clave es pica-pica. No lo olvides».

.

.

.

Compro agua de una tienda de conveniencia y hago la mezcla. Aguardo a que una parejilla caliente se salga del callejón que da hacia al estacionamiento. El maldito Ford Fiesta blanco destaca de todos los autos de segunda mano que están aparcados atrás de la carpa. De nuevo me coloco la capucha, saco uno de los bates y lo hago girar por sobre mi cabeza. La primera ventana rota me hace gritar, la segunda me hace reír y la tercera me hace llorar. Le dejaré un cristal.

Cojo el ladrillo y lo aviento al cofre, lo tomo de nuevo y lo aviento al parabrisas. No se ha roto del todo así que uso la palanca, me subo al cofre abollado, salto sobre él y golpeo el cristal frontal verticalmente: he hecho un agujero justo en medio, casi perfecto, y por ahí vierto la bolsa de harina.

—¡Ahí van tus asientos de cuero, maldito niño pijo! ¡Hahahahahaha!

Escucho voces tras la carpa, en la puerta de servicio. Veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que el concierto ya ha terminado. Me devuelvo al callejón y de mi _hoodie_ saco el aspersor, como si fuese mi arma, listo para apuntar.

—Lo siento, nene, vas a morir— susurro para mí mismo.

Los veo salir abrazados, lo veo posar sus manos sobre la cintura de mi pelirroja y más hacia abajo. _¡Joder, voy a matarlo!_ Ella pasa sus manos por su cabello rubio y le acaricia la base de la nuca antes de pararse de puntillas y besarlo en sus labios inflados.

—¡Zorra! ¡Mi amor!

Yamato le muerde, es como una puñalada, pero al momento que abre sus ojos puede ver su auto en pedazos. Veo como el color se le escapa del rostro, como sus ojos parecen salirse de las cuencas y las venas de su cuello van a explotar en cualquier momento.

—….¡Pero qué coño ha pasado aquí! —grita con todas sus fuerzas. Sora se ha colocado sus manos sobre su boca, totalmente sorprendida también.

—¡Seguro que fue tu ex novio de mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No, Yamato. ¡Taichi no sería capaz de esto!

 _Te amo._ ¿Debería detenerme? ¿Debería huir mientras aún puedo? Si Sora aún cree en mí, aún me ama. Tal vez debería dejarlo así…

—Bueno… tal vez…

 _Suficiente_

—Hey, marica —le llamo al mismo tiempo que salgo de mi escondite—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—¡Voy a matarte!

Se me vino encima pero antes que llegase siquiera a tocarme saqué mi arma secreta: lo bañé con la mezcla que salía del aspersor a chorros. Me cogió de la sudadera y me colocó contra la pared de ladrillos.

—¡¿De qué coño te estas riendo?!

—Me quitaste lo que más quería… sufre, mamón.

Y no pasó ni un segundo más para que Ishida Yamato se empezara a retorcer, como la sanguijuela que era, en el piso debido a los polvos pica-pica.


End file.
